Harry Potter and the devils trap
by wolf jynx
Summary: Harry and his friends discover a map in the head masters office what leads them to a special book what gives them whatever they most desire but for a price !
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked up the moving stair-case accompanied by Ron and Hermione who tread behind Harry, Ron looked disappointed and huffed angrily " **I cannot believe Snape has told us to write a four-thousand word essay on muggle life its completely not fair **" however Hermione looked excited about the essay and said to Ron " **it gives us an advantage we are not supposed to do the essay until next month plus you could do the essay easy your dad works for the ministry of magic he also knows a thing about muggles"**

Ron spoke back to Hermione in a sarcastic tone saying "** yeah i will just take a broom and ride it all the way to where my dad works and ask him about muggles as if he has not got enough things to do without worrying about me **" Harry was the first to reach the portrait door to the gryffindor common room .

As the portrait asked for the password Harry spoke to the portrait saying silver snail wings the portrait opened and Harry landed on the sofa in the common-room with a thud Ron threw his parchment paper and books about muggles onto a table and sat down beside Harry Hermione joined them on the sofa she continued to tell Ron about the essay.

But Ron was not listening his mind had trailed of to a more better place where Hermione was far from Harry had forgot that Dumbledore had needed to give him a letter Harry stood up and asked if Ron and Hermione was coming with him Hermione turned Harry down as she had to finish this essay however Ron went with Harry only to escape Hermione from whining at him even more .

Both boys knocked on the professors door more then once the door slowly came open Harry and Ron walked inside they looked for a letter addressed to Harry after ten minutes of searching Ron got hit by a book what slid off the book shelf and hit him straight on his head " **ouch **" Ron was howling in pain .

As Harry picked up the book he saw the letter what he had been looking for he also found a old piece of parchment paper whats ends had been slowly tearing he read the title of the parchment but he was stopped after he noticed it was written in a different language Ron examined the writing whilst rubbing his head saying "**looks like Chinese to me **" Harry said to Ron with a curious look "**why would Dumbledore have something like this hidden in a book **" !


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione has spent the whole day looking up this piece of parchment with ancient Chinese symbols written on it she had come up with the conclusion that it led to somewhere she explained to Harry that it was just like the map that Fred and George Weasley had given to harry in his third year at Hogwarts except this piece of parchment was leading to somewhere not just pointing out secret passages they also found a book what had magically appeared one night with the piece of parchment .

Hermione also found out that it was used for evil purposes and the magic word to turn the Chinese sort of writing into English was ( darkness help me) however when explaining to Harry we should give it to the teachers Ron testified saying "**Well... we wont use the help for evil purposes will we" **so Ron and Harry pointed there wands at the book Hermione still anxious slowly put her wand to the book.

The three of them read out the words **" Darkness help me " **and at that point like a mirror slowly cracking the parchment began to rip and tear and burnt into a pile of grey ashes on the floor Ron arrogantly said to Hermione **"Yeah some power that was " **at that moment Filtch stormed through the hall way and shouted at Harry,Hermione and Ron for making a mess and marched them to the only teacher what was close by Professor Snape .

The Professor's eyes glinted when he saw Harry in trouble "** oh dear me **" said Snape " **making a mess of the corridors are we Mr Potter **" Snape had a devilish smile what had slipped around his face he marched them to his office " **sit **" snapped Snape the three of them sat on chairs what directly faced the Professors desk making it look like Snape had planned to get school children in trouble .

Snape had spoke again saying "** oh dear how unfortunate you are to have met me today **" Ron was crunched up in his chair like a frightened little mouse Snape noticed this and began to almost threaten Ron by saying he would tell his mother maybe then Ron would get another howler letter he once got for driving the family car into the womping willow .

Harry had enough and stood up pointed his finger at Snape and said " **why don't you leave us alone why couldn't we be invisible to you so you couldn't see us" ** as soon as Harry said that Snape had a stunned look on his face like he had seen a ghost he looked around the room and shouted " **Potter , Weasley , Granger where** **have you gone i could have sworn they were in front of me **"Snape quickly walked out of the room to search for the three students but they were still sitting in there chairs .

They watched Snape leave all three of them were paralyzed with confusion until Hermione finally figured it out " **must have been what we read out in that book it could not have been anything else Snape hates us he would not have started to play silly games like that **" Harry turned to face Hermione wellwhat did i say to make it happen "**oh **" said Ron " **remember you said to Snape i wish you could not see us i wish you could just leave us alone i guess he cannot see us **"

Hermione then spoke saying " **g****uess it did work after all well what else do you think it could do to help us **" **hey Ron don't you need help with Snape's ** **homework**" said Harry all three of them rushed up into the gryffindor common room and got a blank piece of parchment Ron got a quill and said " **i wish i could write up this essay and get all correct marks on it at **" at that point the quill was writing on its own it started writing words down in Ron's writing after five minutes the quill stopped and the essay was complete .

All three of them marveled at the essay Ron spoke saying " **that is what i call bloody brilliant** " Ron took the work and signed it after-wards they wondered what to do next Harry had an idea what made him tremble " **could we bring my parents back to life** " Hermione shook her head then said to Harry "** if we did bring them back to life the teachers would be frightened to death that your parents are now wondering the halls of the school** " **  
><strong>

Harry sighed nodding in agreement but had a sudden anger strike in his head and started to shout at Hermione " **YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT AND I WILL GET WHAT I WANT I WISH YOU COULD TURN TO STONE AND SHUT UP ! **it was too late when Harry had realized what he had said Hermione was turned to stone Harry ran over to her and shouted "** HERMIONE OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE **" **Ron stuttered as he said errrm.. ma.. maybe we...we could errrmm.. wish her back into Hermione **" Harry had tried to reverse the spell but it would not work at that moment Hermione turned to dust the both of them ran .

At the end of the moving stairs was the book what had caused all this regret but there was something odd about the book it glowed red also part of the stairs was now black and crumbling away even worse there was no students to be seen neither was there any teachers where are they all asked Ron the both of them looked at the clock it was lesson five Ron was confused and said "** but it was only lesson two when we was casting that spell to help me with my homework **"

They ran to lesson five to see what was happening the room was black there was smashed glass everywhere and even worse the children was in there seats but they had no faces where there face should have been was a black hole everyone stared at Ron and Harry and even the teacher stared the teacher pointed to Ron and Harry's desks .

They walked slowly over to the desk like something was drawing them over to the seats they sat down the teacher then grabbed his wand and wrote on the board the words on the board made Harry and Ron scream in fear the words said **what did you wish for** **Ron screamed out** " i** wish i was not here Nooooo Harry screamed **" as Ron vanished.

Harry tried standing up but his arms were forced onto the desk and were restrained by black vines what tangled and wrapped around his arms the teacher then came closer face to face with Harry black mist seemed to leave the teachers face and wrap around Harry's neck and asked again " **what do you wish for** " it seemed to be looking for a exact wish maybe a powerful wish .

Harry was just about to tell the creature that he wished for his parents to be alive that he wished he was never the chosen one to defeat you know who but before he could tell the creature Dumbledore came in the room his face was not black or distorted his face was OK completely natural Harry looked at Dumbledore and the headmaster looked back he smiled at Harry .

Harry new then what he wished for he shouted at the creature " **i wish Dumbledore would destroy you and i wish for everything to be as it was i wish we never found that parchment i wish that parchment never existed and i wish that book never existed **" the creature looked shocked at Harry stood back up high and tall and started to back away from Harry as Dumbledore marched over to the creature pulled out his wand and simply said " **wish no more** "

The creature began to scream holding its head where its eyes should be set to flames and the creature its self set alight and burned away so did the children with the void-like faces the glass vanished the room was no longer dark the writing on the bored was merely scratches and Harry could see Ron under the desk curled up in a ball Ron did not listen to anyone neither Harry or Dumbledore .

Until he opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore smiling at Ron and Harry Ron finally stood up and said " **what happened? **" Dumbledore then spoke " **that book what you two and miss Granger found was a trap book a highly repulsive hex and jinx what creates itself through other peoples wishes however the book would have killed you in the end it also feeds of pain , fear and regret professor Snape had came to me saying the three of you had vanished that Harry had said he wished that Snape could not see them i checked the place where i had put that piece of parchment and it was gone after Snape saying that... i believed you three had took it i was obviously correct **" Harry asked Dumbledore where he had found that thing and why it was here in the first place .

Dumbledore had replied with " **when i was five years of age my mother let me outside one night and i saw a little boy like myself with a distorted face a void-less face what looked at me i invited it in my house i grew up with that creature when i reached my final days at school it asked me something if it could have a home in hiding so i gave it one i created a book that book what you found i created swamps old ruined castles villages darkness and other distorted children who would never grow up and i made sure that all this was in a book however i was still connected with the creature and one day i wished for something and the creature made it come true it fed off me for nearly 20 years until learned to control it .**

**After that it wished to leave its home because it wanted to feed off people like it did with me however i did not want this and sealed it inside that book but before i could ****completely seal it the creature left a piece of parchment what is sort of like a password to get into this world so when someone read it the creature would attach itself onto that person however three of you read it so it had to try and split itself into three but as it was weak from doing so it waited until you said something like i wish you would die or go away or be turned into stone so then it could separate itself from that person .**

**but it was only after one person and after Ron said i wish i was not here it gave you a way out of its trap so it would only have to focus on you Harry however you would have had to deal with all sorts of awful things in the book world as it was trying to pull you in the book world one more wish would have killed you off and sucked you into that book **"

Harry was stunned however had one more question " **so why could i still see the school i mean the school only grew darker and older stuff like that **" Dumbledore sighed and said " **it has created a Hogwarts school look a like for its friends what i created but it needed a feeding source and you would have been its feeding source if it liked you it may have given you immortality just so it could repeat the feeding process whenever it felt slightly peckish **.

" **good day to you both you better see how miss Granger is **" at that moment Ron and Harry ran to the gryffindor common room and saw Hermione sleeping on the couch with the fire crackling like mad Ron nudged Hermione and she woke up with surprise Hermione hugged Ron and Harry soon after Harry apologized to Hermione she accepted his apology with delight .

Harry stared out the window and saw Dumbledore's office window and saw that book leaning against the window almost like it was looking at Harry he closed the curtains and tried to forget about this gruesome day what he had " **ARGHHHHHHHH** "screamed Ron" **MY HOMEWORK HAS INK SPILLED ON IT I CANNOT GIVE THIS TO PROFESSOR SNAPE NOW CAN I ! **Harry obviously found some entertainment through this and a few moments later fell asleep .


End file.
